1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate to a method and apparatus for displaying a user interface (UI), wherein the displaying is performed by a client, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for displaying a UI after a client receives UI data from a remote server.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of types of multimedia devices have been developed and an accelerated convergence of the multimedia devices has occurred. Different types of multimedia devices are frequently used to configure a network and communicate multimedia data, or control each other.
Multimedia devices that are physically far apart from each other are remotely controlled via a remote user interface (RUI). A UI server provides a UI for controlling a UI client and the UI client controls the UI server through the provided UI. For example, in providing/receiving a UI according to the CEA-2014 standard, the UI server provides the UI for remote control to the UI client in a web page format and the UI client displays the web page to a user using a web browser. Then, the user of the client uses the displayed UI and controls the UI server.